


Embracing the wave

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth/Last Alliance, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts of Tar-Miriel at the drowning of Numenor. Written for the Tar-MIriel challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing the wave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The sky darkens. The very sun seems veiled in shadow. I stand outside the accursed palace of Pharazon, but it seems dark, not only to my heart, but to my eyes. My ears hear people screaming, my eyes look to the west, and all I see is the dark line, sweeping, covering all, as a shadow that floods the earth.

But I know that it is no shadow.

It is a wave, rising from the sea like some dread form, climbing slowly but surely over Numenor. The land that we have lived in for so long, that we love, is doomed. The wrath and punishment of the Valar is come.

Amid the wreckage, a sudden instinct comes to me, and heedless of all I gird up my dress and run for sacred Meneltarma, hallowed to Eru, for there, I believe, is sanctuary, a refuge from destruction. But even as I climb up the Meneltarma, I know that it will be no use. Nowhere shall the wrath of the Valar not reach. I stand tall, and look one last time at Numenor the beloved, taking in every detail. I look at the doomed people, and tears spring to my eyes. But suddenly, I see ships, sailing out from Numenor, towards Middle-Earth. The wind flourished the standard, and I know it is Elendil with his people. I smile, and suddenly feel stronger. Elendil will survive, and with him some remainder of the Edain. _May Uinen of the seas guide you and guard you,_ I cry in thought, _May the Valar be always with you, and may the fate that has befallen Numenor never befall you._

And I turn to face death, resolution forming in my heart. I must be brave. I will not let death take me as some cringing prisoner, unwilling, forcefully. If death by water be my fate, than so be it. If this is what the Valar intends to inflict upon our people for our arrogance, so be it. The wave is coming, rising ever higher. I stand still. The wave envelopes me, calling my name. I reach out my arms to embrace it, and breathe it deep into myself. As a cool touch it seems to me, and I let the world slowly fade around me. I am no longer Ar-Zimraphael. Once more I will be Miriel, as I was before Pharazon cast his shadow over me. And I slip into death, trusting that beyond death will be light.


End file.
